One Last Time
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: A one-shot of what could have happened if Ginny would have found the diary as a sixteen year old. Tom/Ginny.


_My dearest Ginevra,_

_I'm dying to see you. Please say yes._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_I miss you too. I think people are getting suspicious because I keep disappearing. You told me not to tell anyone about you. I'll be there if I can._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Sweet Ginevra,_

_Be safe – and I thank you for keeping my secret. Come when you can._

_Thinking of you,_

_Tom_

* * *

_Tom,_

_Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow. I'll fake ill and meet you as soon as I can._

_Can't wait,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Trembling, Ginny waited until everyone had left for the afternoon then she opened the diary. She placed her quill on the pages.

_Everyone's left. Do you still want to see me?_

* * *

_I always want to see you._

Weightlessness. Tingling. Spinning. A quick sharp pain.

As her feet hit the concrete, she looked around the light grey tinge of the world in the diary.

"There you are," a familiar voice hissed.

"Tom." The hair on her arms stood on end. "I've missed you."

She threw her arms around his neck and he slowly returned the embrace, his scent of potion herbs and dusty parchment invaded her senses.

"Kiss me," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny leaned up and pressed her lips to his. This boy had been so kind to her – so expressive. He'd never been afraid to say how he felt – to make her feel special. She needed someone to see her and Tom saw her for exactly who she was.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand in his. Desire warmed her body. Ginny never wanted anything or anyone as much as she wanted Tom Riddle.

He seemed sad and determined as she followed him, their hands intertwined.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny. She felt sorry for Tom – alone for all this time – trapped within the pages of this book.

He didn't answer but she followed him anyway. All the way into the dungeons and into the empty Slytherin common room of the past.

"Just wanted some privacy." His fingers trailed to her shirt and he started to unbutton.

"Can't you have privacy anywhere?"

He laughed then bit down on her ear. "I like it in here." He finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, his eyes lingering on her black lacy bra. "My favorite."

"I know," she whispered as she brought her lips to his. His fingers threaded in her hair pulling her mouth closer to his. She felt his tongue inside her mouth. Her heart was pounding frantically as he pulled his black sweater over his head, revealing his pale chest.

As Tom kissed her frantically, his hands lifted to the clasp on her bra. She tensed. They'd never actually-

"Do you think we should?"

"I can't think of a reason why not," he said smoothly. "Can you?"

Ginny shook her head.

Smiling victoriously, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Tom stepped back, examining her.

"My, you are beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"May I?" he asked, looking down.

"Yes," she breathed, trembling.

He placed his hands on her chest and she shut her eyes. She'd never felt so close to someone, never wanted to feel so close to someone. The feel of his fingers against her skin made her skin feel alive – like each cell could breath, think and feel.

"The couch or the bedroom?" he asked, his lips sucking on her neck.

Ginny smiled and kissed Tom hard. "You think there is any chance we'll make it all the way into the bedroom?"

There was a flash of something devious in his gorgeous blue eyes, as he swept her off her feet and tossed her on the couch. She gasped at the feel of the cold leather against her back. Tom crashed down on top of her kissing with a kind of intensity and power she didn't know possible.

Her nails gripped into his shoulders, causing him to flinch, but if she didn't hold on to him she was sure she'd fall into nothing. Ginny could hardly see, everything seemed to be flashing black, blurring, then flashing back into focus. Tom licked her neck and then her ear, his fingers playing with the lace just underneath the button of her jeans.

"I should have told you to wear a skirt," he hissed in her ear. "So much easier, my pet."

"Next time." I laughed.

As he kissed her lips and neck and everywhere on her body. As he said her name, as he screamed her name and she screamed his, as they became as close as two people could be. As she gave him the one thing she could never give again, Ginny knew for certain there would a next time and time after that. Because letting Tom Riddle go would never be an option.

_Lovely Ginevra,_

_That was the best night of my life._

_Forever,_

_Tom_

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_I know the feeling,_

_Until next time,_

_Ginny_

* * *

"What is this?" asked Hermione who had come in to the dormitories from the bathroom, her eyes were wide. She looked afraid.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny's stomach dropped to the floor and shattered. Hermione had Tom Riddle's Diary grasped in her hand.

"Is this yours?"

"Uh – not really – sort of – I found it." Ginny promised she wouldn't tell anyone about Tom and the diary. He said people would want to the investigate the advanced magic – that it was an artifact – and if they ran magical tests on it, it could kill him. Ginny could not let that happen. Not after the other night.

"You didn't open it did you?" she rushed to Ginny's side.

"No of course not," Ginny lied.

"Good," Hermione sighed. "Never open this."

A jolt of curiosity loosened the words from Ginny's throat. "Why not?"

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

All the blood rushed from Ginny's head, her hands started to shake. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. Had she slept with Lord Voldemort? Had she loved every touch, every kiss, ever

"It's good you didn't read it," said Hermione. "I'll just take it to Dumbledore. He'll find a way to destroy it."

Ginny knew it was wrong as she lifted her wand. It was crazy to think what she was thinking, feel the way she was feeling, but she could not let Hermione hurt Tom, even if what she said was true. At least not without saying goodbye."

"Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione stiffened and fell back hard on the floor.

Ginny scrambled for the book and then for her quill. She pulled open the page.

* * *

_Dear Tom,_

_Someone discovered your diary. I don't think we can see each other any more. I'll hide the book where it can't be found._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Almost as quickly as she finished writing. Tom's beautiful script melted onto the page in magic ink.

_One last time?_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please send me some reviews and let me know what you think. I've been writing Tom Riddle one-shots. I'm working on one with Luna and I have one with Harry and Abraxas. I did this one on request. So if anyone wants a particular romantic grouping with Tom Riddle, let me know. I'll do anything as long as it's within the same species. Not sure what I'd do with a Dobby/Tom pairing. Thanks again!**_


End file.
